


伦敦实录

by Nigikawajissa



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mark Renton - Freeform, Sickboy - Freeform, Sickrent, Simon "sickboy" Williamson, Simon D Williamson, rentboy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigikawajissa/pseuds/Nigikawajissa
Summary: 猜火车trainspotting马克瑞顿（mark renton）站街文学
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：私设较多，文中会贯穿说明，科学喂狗吃了，杠精慎阅，你杠你就是对的  
> 备注：地点和背景不做考究了  
> 备注：记述为主，1段sickrent详细床段  
> 备注：故事梗概是由德国柏林背景下发生的，伦敦不是真的伦敦  
> 再备注：事情发展凑合看吧细节没心去审查了，趁热打铁写完的  
> 

瑞顿生长在雷斯边上的一个小镇里，和父母一起居住，哥哥服兵役去啦。

他们家一出门就是一望无际的平原，人们会在草地上赛马，云朵低得像一群小羊，垂头含草，风一吹，一切都是安和的绿。

十四岁的瑞顿在十四岁生日过后，随着妈妈去了爱丁堡，待了三个月之后，他们又迫于生活压力上伦敦去啦，那是一个非常繁华的城市。

瑞顿和妈妈搬到伦敦离东区不太远的一所公寓里，他时常看见妈妈带中年男人回家。他去爱丁堡之前，他妈妈就和父亲离婚了，哥哥休息的时候就回到那个雷斯边镇上去，和父亲一起生活。

初到伦敦时，瑞顿经常被公寓一片的同龄人看不起，他穿得很乡土气，衣服上居然还有几个布丁。瑞顿已经尽力让自己打扮得看起来和城里人一样了，但他的衣着却似乎总带有一点儿吸引眼球的意思，他通常会穿颜色有些鲜艳的衣服，而不是乡下灰沉沉的颜色，这导致让其他同龄人以为他是男同。有次他放学回家，碰到邻居家的小孩，那小孩就会骂他死基佬，瑞顿只是静静地看着他，眼神里好像有一点自卑的感觉，但那清澈的绿眼睛却也掩饰不了他想尝试新鲜和蓬勃的气息。

不久之后，他的头发长出来一点了，邻居家的小孩也改口叫他红毛基佬，或者直接喊他红毛了。红毛绿眼睛，在欧洲似乎是一种野蛮人的象征，是一种种族的倒退，但瑞顿的红毛却是对新城市生活的渴望。

伦敦东区是出了名的摇头丸聚集地，他在同学的带领下去了那里的一家酒吧，食用了一点摇头丸，他觉得这非常刺激，也很享受幻觉之旅，他还在酒吧上遇到了一个姑娘，叫黛安娜，她看上去有十八岁，也是激发瑞顿第二性特征的启蒙女性，但经交谈他发现黛安娜只有十五岁，比他大一岁，而且还发现他们是校友。

于是白天瑞顿就去黛安娜的班上去找她，他们在校园的各种角落里拥抱，亲吻。瑞顿也在一个放学的傍晚失去了处子之身，他觉得伦敦的生活这一切都很顺利。

有一天晚上，他们在黛安娜家里做爱。夜里，黛安娜突然惊醒，全身发冷，面色蜡黄。她不停地发抖看着瑞顿，像是有话却又不敢说出来的感觉。瑞顿亲吻她的额头，慢慢引导她，可她忍不住了，抖得太厉害，自己也无法下床走动。黛安娜要瑞顿去浴室里拿注射器，瑞顿去拿了。他还没有接触过海洛因，因为伦敦的人很少使用海洛因。他眼看着女朋友给自己注射，他脑子里有点混乱。

“你不是说你不吸毒吗？”瑞顿问她。

黛安娜扎了三针才扎进去，因为她的血管不太好找。“是啊，我戒了一个月，我以为我已经戒了，但我这是第一次犯毒瘾，”黛安娜看着血液回流后，把它推了进去，像浪潮冲洗她全身一般，一个中世纪油画里走出来的女人赫然摆在瑞顿的眼前，瑞顿看着她看得非常沉醉，他再也看不到这么一个比性高潮时还要性感的女人了，尽管她十五岁。“我知道我完了，我已经成了真正的瘾君子。”她恢复了正常，好像什么都没发生似的，淡淡地说道。

黛安娜也是单亲家庭，她和她妈妈一起居住，但她妈妈常年外出，所以她经常在这里一个人生活。她经常在一个“团伙”里活跃，她为了融入那些团伙，把自己化得像个十八岁的熟女，团伙吸食什么毒品，她也跟着一起。团伙开始推崇海洛因时，她也开始让别人给她来一针。

“可是有他妈的什么关系呢？大人忙着应酬和性交，连我们一眼都不看一下。”黛安娜的生父是一个暴力的酒鬼，经常把她打得走不了路，黛安娜的妈妈也不敢去反抗这场暴力，只能一边哭一边心疼地看着自己的女儿挨打，无能为力。

瑞顿被这个女孩激发了保护欲，并对她说：“听着，我知道我们都很惨，但是不要做这种傻事了。我确信我爱你，黛安娜，我可以帮你戒毒。”

早在一个月之前，黛安娜确实是处于随时可以戒的阶段，但这次毒瘾的发作，一拍定下，确认她已经坠入了海洛因的深渊。

黛安娜看着这个无知的红毛绿眼睛，只是耸耸肩，轻轻地点头，而此事时刻，她脑海里想的是，第二天早晨该如何赶在妈妈回来之前给自己注上一针再去学校。

“瑞顿，我也爱你。但是，你可以先回去吗，我很抱歉今晚发生了这样的事情。”

瑞顿走在回家的路上，他的烟瘾已经到两三小时能抽两盒烟了。他在路上还碰到一只黑猫，和它逗留了一会，最终他不得不离开的时候，那只黑野猫也跟了上来，瑞顿弯腰把他抱在怀里，带着它也走到黑夜的深处里去了。

第二天，黛安娜带着瑞顿去参加海洛因团伙的派对，其实是集体吸毒，一起躺在肮脏的地板上，睥睨毒品吸食链的底端：海洛因瘾君子是最高贵的。

那个团伙里瑞顿看到有个金色头发的男孩西蒙，嘴里滔滔不绝，能把黑的说成白的，并且有着一套属于自己的人生哲学。“瑞顿，你该试试的，既然你都碰那些了，何不试试海洛因，他可以让你忘却整个宇宙……给钱我就可以给你货。”

瑞顿拒绝了，但他还是找了黛安娜要一针。

“要一针干吗？趁早放弃吧，当初是谁要说带着我戒毒的。”黛安娜的话一下子戳穿了瑞顿的心，他觉得他配不上她了。瑞顿也是个从乡下来的男孩，突然来到这么个大城市，一心总想融入他们圈子，来弥补他与城市的落差。好在他的衣品在黛安娜的指引下，也趋于城市时尚的潮流了，不如说是伦敦的人们开始不再抨击男同，甚至还有了点儿男同的品味，比如紧身牛仔裤，这不再是所谓的娘娘腔了，这已经成为了现代人的一种潮流。

瑞顿想到那帮团伙里滔滔不绝的黄毛家伙，西蒙从不随波逐流，不随海洛因团伙的流，他的衣装总是让自己看起来是上流社会的。

他去酒吧，果然找到了西蒙，请西蒙给他来一针。西蒙死死地盯着瑞顿的神情看，因为他觉得，除了钓女人，引诱一个海洛因的小白也是一件非常让人有成就感的事情。

注射海洛因的确是一种胜过性高潮的体验。瑞顿心里感叹道。他躺在地板上，迪斯科厅里的音乐也逐渐从他的鼓膜里消亡了，飞向了银河，他觉得，西蒙说得没错，首先是宇宙出现他的血管里，随着针眼一点点溃烂而像猜火车一般排列在血管上，宇宙也随之飞走了，再在吗啡的作用下终日枯对墙壁，鞋尖在一个太阳明朗的下午却穿越了千百年时间那么长，他家里已经坏掉的电视机被卖到集市上换取一些买海洛因的钱，妈妈也穿着红色高跟鞋跟着资本家一起纸醉金迷。

黛安娜的毒瘾比瑞顿走前一步，这时候虽然瑞顿还不至于到那个地步，但他却想保护黛安娜，不想让她堕落到下水道里去。瑞顿向黛安娜提出，他去卖淫。

瑞顿又找了西蒙，因为西蒙是皮条客，虽然西蒙只有十六岁，但他却比同龄人提前深入了社会。西蒙被瑞顿对女朋友的忠诚之心感动了，他告诉瑞顿说，伦敦火车站西边的那条街，男同的嫖客非常多。

“你和男人做过吗？”西蒙问。

“没。”瑞顿坦诚道。

“那有点不好办了，说不定只要黛安娜把假阳具一带，就能赚到一票钱。”

“你他妈敢？”

“哎呀，好，好，我就说说。不过雏儿可以要高点的价，看你愿不愿意把那屁眼奉献出去。”西蒙的语气让人很不舒服，有种油腔滑调的感觉，好像在戏谑这个从乡下来的男孩一般。西蒙暗地里摇了摇头。

西蒙也和男性做过，只为追求更不一样的性体验。他的屁眼也被插过，只是他不大喜欢被插的感觉。道上说，想要胯下的男人臣服于你，你就要屈身做他人的胯下之辱，因为只有体验到菊花干柴烈火的感觉，才能知道自己要如何为那些有钱的基佬服务。 西蒙插过很多男女，但瑞顿这种乡巴佬雏儿，他还是第一次见。

西蒙甚至犹豫了一会儿，要不要先睡一下瑞顿，再让他去卖淫。

西蒙把自己的一套男同理论告诉了瑞顿。“你他妈在这跟我扯皮？”瑞顿觉得很不可思议。但他想到女朋友犯毒瘾的样子，又想到倘若是黛安娜出去卖身，他又觉得不忍心。

“操蛋东西，你这种无知的孙子我见多了去了，我他妈都懒得搭理，要不是因为黛安娜是我们团伙的人，我才懒得告诉你哩。”

他们约了周六晚上，并提前都灌好肠，在瑞顿的家中实践。黛安娜不知道这事儿，她以为只要瑞顿去摸嫖客，而不是让嫖客摸他就可以了。按理来说，确实是可以这么做，瑞顿也只需要找那些喜好被动的嫖客，就可以弄到一点钱来。

但瑞顿不知道，他被西蒙骗了，也骗到西蒙的胯下来了。

瑞顿听着西蒙的指令在床上摆出姿势，他脱光了衣服半跪趴在床上，撅着屁股对着西蒙。

西蒙裤裆里已经紧得不行，他还是努力憋着深沉的气息，故意拖长时间翻找润滑剂。“妈的，我忘记这是在你家了，你家有没有润滑剂？”

“你这逼……”瑞顿暗骂了声。“家里没有，得出去买。”瑞顿翻过身半躺在床上看着西蒙，平静道，好像一副心不在焉的样子。瑞顿并不认为他可以和西蒙擦出火花，他心底里知道，他只是迫于生活和腐烂的爱情的压力，再渐渐的，他能够看见未来某一刻，自己也会在坠入毒瘾的深渊里夜惊。

西蒙去洗手间洗了把脸，顺便也用冷水灭了下面立起来的火苗。他出门，很快偷了两瓶润滑剂回来。偷窃是他的一技之长，只要能用偷的地方，他都会用偷。人生何不偷来得乐呢？

他回到瑞顿的家就看见瑞顿裸着身子躺在床上睡着了，他才发现这时候瑞顿比他们初见时瘦了一圈，但还好并非骨瘦如柴，否则这道菜就不香啦。

西蒙也没吭声就抹了点润滑剂在手上，上去摸他的屁股，一直摸到他醒。他把润滑剂摸到瑞顿两块屁股之间的缝隙的时候，瑞顿就醒了，他感到有点冰凉。

他倒吸了一口气，西蒙见他赤红的眼窝里藏着一双透彻的翡翠，瞬间觉得自己捡到了一块宝。红色令人愤怒，红毛也激起了西蒙的征服欲。西蒙抓着瑞顿的两边脚腕高高抬起，瑞顿的私部暴露在西蒙的眼前，缠着淫靡下流的润滑液，西蒙想象那是女人的春水，是妓女成堆的塞纳河。

西蒙看了一眼瑞顿，瑞顿也有点不知所措，他左耳上的耳环也无法掩盖这个红毛少年的无知和稚嫩。“瑞顿，你帮我脱下裤子。”西蒙放下了他的双腿。先不能这么着急，他心想，万一让他觉得自己因为他而硬了什么办呢。

“你他妈不知道自己脱？”瑞顿因为西蒙磨磨唧唧的开始有点不耐烦了。

“就你这暴脾气，还想做妓？”瑞顿被说服了。他爬起身给还站在床边的西蒙解皮带。

西蒙握住瑞顿的脖子，示意他给他口。瑞顿知道他什么意思了，看了一眼西蒙的阴茎，差点要作呕，但他被西蒙提醒了，卖淫就是强迫你去满足别人的欲望。他含住了西蒙的阴茎，给他口交了起来。

西蒙有理由可以硬起了，他理直气壮地立着分身在瑞顿的脸上拍打、猥亵。他捏住瑞顿的下巴控制他插入的深浅，他很喜欢龟头在瑞顿的嘴唇上磨蹭。西蒙偶尔也会让分身蹭向瑞顿的脸颊，蹭向太阳穴，蹭到耳环上，好像他在用他的性器丈量这个男雏儿漂亮脸蛋上的稚嫩和肉欲。西蒙托着他脸的手，大拇指刮着他的眉，想平摆他对同性接触的厌恶，但西蒙觉得，这样一张有点反抗的脸也没什么不可，倒反也增加了嫖客的乐趣。

阴茎在瑞顿的脸上逗留了很久，西蒙让他也时不时挑起舌头去舔，瑞顿也这么做了。西蒙想起他朋友的一句话，和人们打交道就得和猫一样交流，西蒙这下悟了，他在把阴茎当成逗猫棒一样玩弄瑞顿。

“瑞顿，你可以抱着我，嫖客们很喜欢被依赖。”瑞顿抱住了他的大腿，就这样跪在了地上，在西蒙长久的挑弄下，好像在训练一种见到阴茎就要伸出舌头的条件反射。

瑞顿的脸被欲望覆盖着，但这欲望不是他的，而是西蒙强加给他的。

瑞顿第一次近距离审视别的男人的性器，看着那根阴茎充血而挺立，他那时也从没想过，这是为瑞顿而挺起的。

和黛安娜做爱时的体验截然不同，尽管主动权通常掌握在她手中，他只需要把自己当作一块女人的冲浪板，因为只有女人知道自己想要的是什么。但是西蒙却要将他拖拽到这场性爱里来，不是做射精的客体，而是扮演一个柔软的、敏感的性爱娃娃。这种被摆布的感觉并没有什么不好的，他想，我已经从伦敦的高楼上坠入泰晤士河里去啦，伦敦眼桥上来往又几人知呢？

西蒙让瑞顿站起来面对他，眼神不停地在瑞顿身上游荡，像离不开乐园的婴孩幽灵。瑞顿有小马驹一样的身体，腰和腿却看起来很漂亮。“上流男同们会为你的身体付大价钱的，招子可以放亮点，狠宰那些流口水的杂种一笔，知道不？”

瑞顿还没来得及消化咀嚼这一切，包括海洛因带给他的宇宙，他就有点晕头转向了。西蒙原本想去吸一下安非他命，但这吸安非他命的间隙够让瑞顿屁股里的润滑液成股流下了，像他妈无可救药的婊子，西蒙暗骂了声。而瑞顿又只同意此时那么两个钟头当一回西蒙的婊子，事已至此，只能希望西蒙动作快点，给他“注射”一点什么，让他有精神点。

西蒙坐了下来，阴茎高高翘起，他拍了拍腿，让瑞顿前来坐到他腿上。他一定要看着那双朦胧得像清晨时山雾一样的眼睛里有什么碎掉才甘心，如同橡胶工人割取一棵小树的第一捧汁液。

瑞顿双膝跪在西蒙的胯边，胳膊架在他的肩膀上，瑞顿无意间扭屁股的动作就是在将自己这块可口的肉体送往西蒙黑色爪牙一样的眼神里，西蒙的鼻尖一丝一寸地抚过瑞顿的胸膛，舌头舔上瑞顿的乳尖。

西蒙不着急，不着急瑞顿找对准阴茎和穴口，任着瑞顿在那自我摸索。毕竟给人嫖娼，自己也要有点技术。

瑞顿向穿越了一片困难重重的森林一般，终于找到了“出口”。他扶着西蒙的阴茎将屁股坐了下去，西蒙已经预料到了，这时瑞顿发出一声惨叫。

“没有给肛门扩张就会痛成这个样子，懂不。”西蒙教导道，但他心里痒得不行，瑞顿贴着他的身体和节奏有些乱的呼吸，有海洛因带来的四分之三倍好感。他从没有像现在这么耐心过。

西蒙一边给他扩张一边去咬他的唇和颊，说：“有些嫖客可能会有特定的性癖，你只需要去满足他，但有的会要求你达到性高潮后才肯付钱，这类人都棘手。”瑞顿只顾着屁眼给他的感觉了，不知道自己有没有听进去，但没听进去也无所谓，如果什么都知道，那么雏妓就失去了本来的乐趣啦。

瑞顿以前认真思考过，如果他和同性上床，他也并不会很反感，只是他不会主动去做这件事，当时他还是在伦敦东区和嬉皮士们一起混的时候产生这个想法的，他们推崇性解放。但瑞顿一旦到男同的实战上来，他就怂得像缩头乌龟。

但一旦沾染上毒品，一切都变了，男盗女娼就是毒品的副产品。黛安娜还没有到那个地步，但黛安娜已经能感受到她即将走上不幸的道路，而瑞顿就是个特例，他两个都来。西蒙不卖身，他靠拉皮条来维持毒品的资金，性欲高涨的时候自己也会去嫖娼。

西蒙扶着瑞顿的腰试着把阴茎插进去，润滑剂把阴茎推进了洞口。瑞顿还算顺利地开通了第一春。他们上下活动着，两人的阴茎和睾丸互相碰在一起，瑞顿的性器也开始冒头。

他们还未共用过同一个针头，但他们想，这下可以验证他们是否可以共用一个针头了。

瑞顿觉得屁股那儿很炽热，还有点被撕裂的感觉，他脸上少有地泛红，总之脑袋像是在桑拿房里蒸发过一般，耳根子最热，胸腔也热。自自毒后，他从未像这样真实存在过，他感到他的身体是他自己的，而不是在某天早晨，睁开眼睛第一件事就是询问自己，我是谁，我在哪。

西蒙觉得瑞顿的力度还不够，让他把腿架在脖子上，好在瑞顿韧性还不错，这个动作轻易地完成了。西蒙托着他的屁股站起身，阴茎还在他的身体里。西蒙把他抱到床上，自己也脱下了上衣，俯身下去把瑞顿的脚按在他头部两边，顶跨让阴茎插得更深入一些。

瑞顿抓着床单发出一阵忍痛一般细碎的嚎叫，像一首抓耳的音乐灌进西蒙的耳朵里。我的阴茎他妈要爆啦。西蒙内心感叹。

西蒙抽出阴茎来，朝穴口吐了口水，看着瑞顿的寸头红毛埋在膨胀的枕头里像一个躺在天堂上棉花糖里诱人的红樱桃，自己也忍不住上去用舌头舔他的穴口。西蒙擅长和女人舌吻，他灵巧的舌头一遍又一遍刮走瑞顿穴里的情汁一般。

西蒙认为，搞男人没有像搞女人那么简单，火候也需要像烤毒品一样刚刚好，这样打进去才能获得极佳的体验感和高潮。

西蒙开始放心在里面抽插了，瑞顿在后穴催情的作用下，他也开始自慰起来。瑞顿觉得自己得到了一点儿解脱，他会记住这种感觉的。

瑞顿很快就射了，精准地射在他自己的下巴上，还有嘴唇。他第一次嗅到自己精液的味道。可他的穴道还在伺候着这位金发西蒙，还在伺候他逃不过的绿棕色的眼睛，西蒙看瑞顿时下流的眼神。

西蒙也快高潮了，他抽出阴茎把它塞进了瑞顿的嘴巴里，混着瑞顿遗留的精液一起。瑞顿感觉做完这次后他的嘴巴和穴口都要大一圈了，西蒙的阴茎确实太大了。

西蒙把情欲的浪潮打在了瑞顿的眼睫上，随后，两人躺在床上，整夜里像是在寻找母亲的臂弯似的互相拥抱在一起，直到东方即白。

一周后，瑞顿决定去火车站的雏角站街。他换上了阔腿裤套装，像是嬉皮士异装人，脚底还踩着高跟靴。他为了能走好路，特意找了黛安娜练习了一周。

黛安娜则陪着他，她很享受她被保护的感觉。但通常都是黛安娜替他去招揽客人，她看男同看得非常准，询问的十个人里面有八个就是男同性恋者。她会委婉地问他们：“怎么样？”

其中一个中年阔佬商人说：“什么怎么样？”

“是个雏的，两百英镑，怎么样。”她傲慢地用下巴指指不远处的瑞顿，瑞顿只靠在街灯上发着呆，但这不是吗啡的缘故，瑞顿只是觉得，伦敦火车站的人流越来越使他感到迷茫。而黛安娜，只有这样，才能凑到他俩注射海洛因的钱。

最后黛安娜把地址告诉了瑞顿，自己坐了地铁回家，瑞顿则上了商人的家。瑞顿很快知道，自己被西蒙误导了。这个商人有着奇怪的癖好，他想要瑞顿打他。

瑞顿当然乐意，不用动他的穴就可以轻易赚到一笔钱，他甚至想好了，要以此为生。

很快，他陷入了这种注射毒品又卖淫的生活。他头疼得要炸了，动一根手指就足够把他折磨得生不如死，但他又不得不挣扎，逃脱幻觉。

他艰难地去了酒吧，找上了西蒙，想求西蒙打一针。瑞顿说先欠着这笔钱。

西蒙这才答应给他来一针。可怜的乡下男儿已经骨瘦如柴了。

有时，瑞顿接不到客时就会在学校或酒吧里去女厕所堵女吸毒者。他会逼迫女孩把针管留下，然后给自己打一针，如果女孩不这么做，瑞顿就会威胁她们，甚至说要强奸她们。毒瘾犯时，谁会顾得上传染病呢？

瑞顿也经常干盗窃，但那是九十年代，伦敦市中心安了许多摄像头，交通网络系统也越来越发达，盗窃，如果不是很精通伦敦的网络是很难办的。但瑞顿依旧可以嗅出各大餐厅里，哪些饭桌上在进行毒品交易，许多便衣警察会在附近巡逻。

瑞顿因卖淫而站的街角那一块，也有许多警察，但他们向来睁一只眼闭一只眼，因为抓这帮青年人的次数已经够多啦，瑞顿也被抓上过两次，警局的人都已经认识他了，但他们不想同一个人写三四十份报告，只是机械地在街上告诉他说：“在这干吗呢，不早点回家。”

后来，黛安娜发现，第一个嫖客就成为了瑞顿这段时间的常客，当然有时候，瑞顿一天会接上两个人，有要求他抚摸的，也有要求要来睡他的。黛安娜并不想知道瑞顿接客时的细节，她只关心，他们的钱能否打上一两针。

黛安娜的母亲发现她吸毒，把她暴打了一顿，但这有什么用呢？黛安娜被家人带到反毒品中心，期间黛安娜会时不时逃出来要点海洛因，甚至在瑞顿不知道的情况下出去卖淫。

黛安娜有三个月没见到瑞顿了，她来到嫖客的家，这个嫖客是六七十岁的日本老头，她发现那栋房子其实是个淫靡的性交场所，房子的主人喜欢看男女，男男之间做爱，当然也有女女，只不过很少。黛安娜在那群赤裸的人群里看到了瑞顿，这时瑞顿是这个房子的正主的宠儿。

瑞顿赤裸的身体上写满了日语，那些字符在戴安娜的眼里简直像个天书。瑞顿没有看见黛安娜，他侧趴在那张洁白的大床上，正主在欣赏他身上的日语书法，宛如在欣赏一张活的人皮书。

黛安娜看着心都碎了。已经到这种地步了。他们的感情也随之破裂。她悄悄地离开了场所，到茫茫人海中继续寻找下一个嫖客。而瑞顿，他在那张舒适的床上，有日本老头给他注射上等的海洛因。这个日本老头还会亲吻瑞顿的嘴巴，耳根，脖子，和日本色情片无二样。日本老头还会使用假阳具给瑞顿做爱，而他自己也能看着瑞顿达到高潮。

瑞顿把一切习以为常了，他甚至会在别的男人的床上，像黛安娜当时躺在他的床上，悠然怡得地抽上一根烟，还是一种女士烟。瘾君子的身体接受不了猛烈的烟，所以为了增添情趣和对得起身价，瑞顿就会在做爱时抽烟。

西蒙依旧靠拉皮条维持生计，他就喜好干这个。只是他碰到这个不怎么讨人喜欢的变态东方日本老头，就把他介绍给瑞顿了，而如今曾经是他胯下的雏儿，现在被西蒙滋养成一个一“票”难求的男妓啦。

但瑞顿的父亲上伦敦找他了，父亲原本是想来告诉他，他的哥哥死在了军队里，想带他回一趟雷斯。哥哥的死因没人知道，也没人敢说。但父亲来找他时就听见门内瑞顿拍打皮肉的声音。

瑞顿的胳膊已经打不进针了，他在浴室里照镜子对着脖子上的血管打。瑞顿听到敲门声，也无心去开门了，他干脆把这针打完，再去开门。

针一打，血都崩了出来。瑞顿大概是打到动脉上去了。好在这针比较纯，他只打进了一半，还有一半在注射器里。他看着镜子上的血迹，还有满脸血液的自己。他的毒瘾缓解下来了，却还要处理这种操心事，偏是这个时候来了客人。

他听到门外熟悉的声音，赶紧草草处理现场，穿上了长袖衣服以遮盖隔壁上青一块又一块的淤青和针眼。

父亲是在浴室门底下的缝隙里看到针管的。瑞顿知道这时候瞒不住家人了。那天晚上，瑞顿的妈妈也从外面回到家，一家三口自婚姻分崩离析后第一次聚集在一起竟是因为儿子的毒瘾，大儿子又刚刚去世。

瑞顿家的里猫也和瑞顿一样日渐消瘦，他在家里吸毒时也不会忘记给黑猫注射一点营养液。过几天，父亲离开伦敦去给哥哥出殡后，家猫也死在了瑞顿家里，它被瑞顿埋到了小区楼下一个大树底下。

瑞顿也像黛安娜一样，被关进反毒品中心，没有床位时就不得不转到另外一家机构或医院里。瑞顿这时十五岁，黛安娜十六，他们都是不愿意被收留的青年人群，因为机构里没有针对未成年人的一套治疗体系。

瑞顿的妈妈也不再跟别的男人跑了，一心来帮助瑞顿戒毒。但她总是会被瑞顿一点一点消灭希望，因为瑞顿戒了吸，吸了又戒，总是会“偶尔”来一针，之后可想而知了。

瑞顿有一次从反毒品中心逃了出来，在私人轿车上接了一个要求给他口的嫖客，拿到一笔钱后换得一针，那一针海洛因纯度并不高，杂物特别多，他打在胳膊上发现针管被堵住了，他不停地往回抽，又推进去，还是没有进展，他刚刚注射进去一点的海洛因早在他身体里蔓延了，他还差一点，还差一点海洛因才能弥补他身体对它的需求。他慌张得直冒冷汗，眼前有些发黑，他感觉自己快要死了，他松了绑，拔出针头，躺在地板上歇息，一整天都在思考，他是否还活着。他突然反胃呕吐，却呕不出东西来，因为胃里本来就是空的。他爬起来给妈妈打电话，告诉她说，他又复吸了。“我快要死了，请你过来他妈一趟，好吗？”瑞顿得了黄疸，高烧四十二摄氏度。他被转送到综合医院里去治疗。

出院后，瑞顿的家人决定把他带到没有海洛因的地方去，远离伦敦。他们决定把瑞顿带回雷斯，上飞机之前，瑞顿在厕所里迅速来了一针，妈妈看见他从厕所里走出来，瞳孔缩得如针眼一样，在逐渐吞噬妈妈的希望。

瑞顿回到老家，第一天感觉还不错，但第二天早上毒瘾就犯了，他不停地打电话要妈妈寄点安眠药和镇定剂过来。瑞顿他内心想戒吗？没人知道，每个人都习惯性地不相信瘾君子口中的戒毒宣誓，每个瘾君子也信誓旦旦地认为自己会戒，而且随时都可以戒。

瑞顿在老家上了补习学校，这时候他才感觉到，自己已经变成了一个伦敦大都市里一个盲流了。他把嬉皮士异装扔进了臭水沟里，和当地的同龄人一样穿着满是布丁的衣服，诙谐的衣服。

他进不了普通的公立中学，因为他的档案被记过了在伦敦很大一笔污渍，达不到入学的要求。因此他只能在补习学校里上学。

他不知道自己为什么要上学，在伦敦最久有三个月没有去上学了。他逃课。而在补习学校里，他在学校里尚未建成的建筑物旁边和工人聊天，因为那些工人也上过伦敦，曾经是伦敦脚下的辛辛苦苦搬砖的一颗蝼蚁。瑞顿感到，他们脸上的皱纹是双手挣来的岁月，他们没有酒精，只是偶尔有个酒鬼，也没有摇头丸，没有毒品，只有由上层压榨下来的压力，他们没有时间享乐，他们无时不刻都在对抗金钱和汗水的矛盾。

瑞顿偶尔会委托那几个工人去伦敦时带几针海洛因过来，在雷斯，他还是会和一群人偶尔打上几针。

他说不上是挑灯夜读，也说不上是天生聪明，他就是考上了爱丁堡的大学，就像他和无数个男人做爱，和黛安娜、西蒙甚至是雷斯的家伙们共用针头，他也没染上艾滋。

他刚打完一针海洛因，就独自上伦敦，说是要告发西蒙，说他强奸了他，还把西蒙一票人都也告了上去。自那次破处后，他夜里总是会想到西蒙睡他的场景，那是他一生也忘不了的耻辱，他被骗得一滴都不剩，也是从那次起，他走上了卖淫的道路。

他在雷斯老家时还会尝试自慰，但根本找不到西蒙给他的感觉。那口洞，伦敦许多人进去过，但属于西蒙的只有一次，并且是第一个。他想把这一两年里的损失全部夺回来。没想到，他告来了八千英镑，也没告来西蒙。西蒙关进牢里了。

在瑞顿考上大学期间，他还会时常想念他在伦敦上学的日子，偷窃，旷课，甚至是打架斗殴，同龄人们在东区的酒吧里团聚，为摇滚乐而涌动的人流，迪斯科厅闪烁的灯光无不焕发着迷幻和精神之旅的诱惑，女孩们黑皮革下绷紧的内裤线，勾着男人瞪大的眼球；他还想念黛安娜是否戒了毒，是否有一份比较稳定的工作，因为她曾经说过她想修完学业，然后回老家当一个小镇上的律师；他还想念西蒙，他不知道想念西蒙的什么，就是想知道西蒙他现在在做什么，他坐在屋檐上，眼睛被很少露面的太阳照得睁不开眼睛，云朵飘在天空中像鱼儿飘在水底里那样安详，死去的哥哥在平原的深处里晃荡他尸骨上长出来的藤蔓。

他看到草原和天边之际上有一个人影儿朝他走过来，那影子头顶上泛着金色的光芒，一身上流社会的气质，但又抹不去一股社会盲流的气息，在朝他走来。瑞顿看得异常出奇，不小心从屋檐上摔了下去，他再次被送到伦敦去，在一家精神病医院里治疗。

（完）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 续篇。bad end预警，看完不要打我，我也哭了。。

八年后，西蒙从监狱里释放出来，回到了伦敦东区。

“操蛋玩意儿，操蛋的东西！”他在牢里发誓过出来一定要杀了瑞顿那个逼崽子，尽管让他回去坐个一辈子的牢都愿意。

酒吧的就是西蒙的家，他一进来，就发现这儿基本都变了样，不是说人们开始从迪斯科舞变成了什么街舞，而是这儿的人们基本上他大都不认识啦，就连音乐也是，从iggy到皇后乐队，西蒙只能跟着瞎蹦。

第二天晚上，他发现酒吧里很多人都不来了。这时他才知道前一晚上是因为有人来这儿开live，他还不知道那是什么乐队，就直接缩回后面的房间顾着处理自己的私事。庆祝？没有的事，这儿只有他的一个老朋友在撑着店面了。

他开始复吸一点白粉，瞬间这八年的牢就像一张宣纸攒在手心中，然后三五步就把它扔进垃圾桶那样轻易地被抛弃了出去，从人生的磁带里消失。

西蒙在自己久违的床上睡了一天一夜。他醒来时已是下午，窗外苍白得像时间停止了，萌芽的绿叶好像在倒带，缩回那皱巴巴的树丫叉里，环绕山丘的河流也逐渐在缩水，像一团杂糅在一起永远也解不开的耳机线。

他叹气，把这八年的光阴都叹了出来，在牢里吸进去的八年空气也在这静止的午后里消散了。

他开始下床走动，打打桌球。他开始去市中心，去吃大餐，去见朋友。

他还见到了黛安娜，黛安娜结婚了，丈夫是一名德高望重的医生，她结婚后就做了全职妇女，生了两个儿子，毒瘾也早在毒品中心里戒掉了，她目前生活还不错。

“如果时光倒流，我不会去吸毒。”黛安娜这样说。

“如果时光他妈的可以倒流，要真有这等他妈的好事，我会把瑞顿那个红毛杂种操到下不了床。”西蒙狠狠咬了餐碟上的鸡腿肉，好像这肉是从瑞顿腿上掰下来的。

“我虽然出狱了，最好别让我见到你，瑞顿。”

饭后他们在酒店里来了一发，他们简直是天然一对，技术好得一拍即合。他们也很惊叹当年他们为什么没有搞在一起，还让瑞顿插在他们中间碍眼。

“瑞顿跟你还有联系吗？”西蒙还是说出了这句话， 声音的力度弱得像蒲公英，一吹即散。

“不知道，我只知道他考上了大学，之后便没了消息。”黛安娜抽了一口烟，语气像是在说一个陌生人的经历，或是在说从报纸上读来的人生痕迹，对于朋友，不痛不痒，她缓缓道，“后来好像还被送进了精神病医院。反正我不太在乎了。”

活该，你这小逼崽子。西蒙暗喜，总之一定要看见他堕落下去，他心里才会松一口气。

“好的戴安娜，致我逝去的青他大爷春，谢谢你告诉我这么多。其实也没很多，总之，我出狱后，一时缓不过来。一切都在变化。昨天晚上你很性感，看不出是已婚已育的女士。也没想到瑞顿还和你做过情侣。”

黛安娜笑了，笑得很轻松，她脸上绷紧的肉突然放松下来，那笑意就像冬日里的暖阳一样猛然间在云端里倾斜下来，油画里走出来的沉郁女子却因为岁月而焕发出无与伦比的金色梦乡，她没有像这样受人夸奖过，从做了全职妇女以来。尽管她知道天下男人都一个鸡巴样，都不是什么好货色，但这也不妨碍她和男人们玩山游水，她就是会让自己享乐其中。

她像亲吻婴孩一样亲吻西蒙的额头。

他们告别，分道扬镳，继续走回自己的路，一个是被安排好的人生轨迹，一个是前路茫茫的迷雾之丛。

西蒙见了所有能联系的朋友，包括他以前的炮友，只是纯粹打炮的朋友不会去见，还有他要好的哥们儿，讨厌的人，甚至是被他受骗上当的基佬们，西蒙都见了。他要让周围人知道，我，西蒙.D.威廉森，从他妈监狱生活里释放出来啦！我还让老威廉森父亲去贿赂局子里的人，我提前几年放了出来。

可唯独瑞顿，他没有见过。他在会见老朋友的时间段里，曾打听瑞顿的情况。但无人知晓。

“这红毛杂种有什么能力人间蒸发了一样，操他妈的，这丫不应该啊，这厮的公寓也换了人住，那新住进来的臭傻逼也不知道，那这臭傻逼能不能带上脑子再住进来？我操……”

他一边破口大骂一边踢蹬，不小心踢到了桌角，一张泛黄的纸悄无声息地飘落下来，引起了西蒙的注意。

西蒙捡起来，发现是被告书。他大喜，觉得在这张纸上一定能找出瑞顿的地址，比如瑞顿是在哪个法院告他的。但很快，他失落了，因为瑞赌就是在伦敦的法院告他的，伦敦这么大，他上哪儿去找？

西蒙吸了点安非他命，酒吧里的生意还是很不好，偶尔才会有一两个上了年纪的啤酒肚男进来会喝几杯。有一天晚上一个年轻小伙子走进来，西蒙吓了一跳，差点以为是瑞顿。

他不能再这样下去了，天天盼着瑞顿也不是个日子，哪有猎物会往猎人的枪口下去送命嘛。是，我想开了。我要继续去拉皮条，而不是他妈在这里发霉。

他找了两三个同伙一起干一票儿，在那个雏儿街建一个妓院。但他偷偷拿他们投资的钱去给自己爽白粉了。到头来，他们还是没建成。

西蒙没有意识到，八年的变化有多大。如今不会有嫖客去流动的街区对暗号，也不会有妓院伫在街边嗷嗷待哺。

他最终不得不去做了推销员，挨家挨户上门推销产品。他那滔滔不绝地口才在这儿顿时使不出了，偶尔看见漂亮的妞儿他才会开启话匣子模式。有的肥佬美国人开门就骂他滚蛋，西蒙忍住没有上去打一架，因为他可不想因为这个又坐进局子里。

他从东区跑到西区，他从早上跑到晚上，从第一年跑到第五年……

他不干了。不是不干推销了，他不干什么养老保险推销了，他要转行做情趣道具推销员。

妈的，都跑了五年了我这傻逼怎么现在才想起来我可以卖情趣用品呢。西蒙一拍大腿，觉得自己能大发，甚至还可以开个什么专卖情趣用品的公司，和四五个朋友一起，开个责任无限公司。

他胸有成竹地按下第一户人家的门铃。

他果然卖出了不少。如果开门的是年轻人，好说，如果开门的是老人，也好说，比如他只要把含嘴里的情趣道具说成是口哨，能把老人家的宠物狗逗过来。

推销的时候，不论是做正经用途的用品还是迎合老人需求的用品，他甚至都给他们示范一番，遇见美女，他会把她们骗到床上，遇见基佬，他则会假装自己很喜欢用娘们儿款式的粉色道具。

他按下了最后一户门铃。

他惊呆了。开门的是瑞顿。西蒙惊得手里的手提包掉到了地上，哐地一声才敲醒他瞬间变成一片空白的平原的大脑，协议纸张从手提包的缝隙里探出头来，窥探这一切。

“不错啊，你这厮。原来在这种租金这么高的地方。”

瑞顿看到熟悉的老朋友，识相地给了他一笑。“是啊。西蒙。这儿的租金都很贵。你怎么找到的？”

“还不他妈是一家一家挨个敲门儿！”

“上门推销？”

“对。不过以后不是了。”

“为什么？”

“不干了，你这逼，能不能别一见面就问我这种鸡巴问题，操蛋。”

对于打官司这事儿瑞顿没有觉得很抱歉，因为他看西蒙现在也过得挺不错嘛，比之前还肥了一圈呢，指不定是在监狱里吃肥的，监狱里的生活朝五晚九，特别有规律，想不胖都难。但现在西蒙看上去也并不胖，而是属于精壮。

“你现在咋样儿啊？”西蒙特别关心这十三年里瑞顿都干了什么。

“如你所见，今天上午刚住公寓。”

“废话，我是说，我坐牢的日子里，你过怎么样？”

“上大学，找工作，结婚，生子，就这样。”

“哦，”西蒙若有所思地点了点头，“确实的。就这样。”

瑞顿现在不是当年那个寸头了，他留了一顶棕黄色的长发，就像教书的娘们儿文人一样，看起来非常斯文。

西蒙坐在沙发上越看这样的瑞顿越不顺眼，他忍不住要说一嘴了：“我说你这丫挺的还染了黄头发？还留了长发？”

“……”

“你老婆好看吗？耐操吗？几男几女啊？都多大了？”

“我老婆和黛安娜一样漂亮，不过我跟她说她比黛安娜漂亮。是个法国女人。你还想操我老婆？一男一女。男的五岁，女的两岁。”

“那你进了精神病医院是怎么回事？你现在还知道我是谁吗。”

“我磕多了迷幻药，从家乡的屋顶上跳下去了。爸妈不知道我复吸了，我怕回不到伦敦才瞒着他们的。”

这二逼……怎么没关进精神病医院里疯一辈子呢。西蒙心想。

“还吸毒吗？”

“没。我干净了。为了能生下健康的宝贝儿女们。”

“还生不？”

“目前没打算，但不介意再来一个，我养得起。”

“那你介意再养一个成年人不？”

“你开玩笑还是这么二逼。”

“……”西蒙抽了一根烟，此时此刻他不想来点安非他命提神了，他怕他磕完后得把这娘们儿瑞顿打到骨折。

“这十五年里……你想过我么？”西蒙开口道。

“十三年。”

“是，他妈的，你说得对，十三年。”

“拉臭大粪的时候可能想过一点。”

西蒙觉得他屎意上来了，便问：“洗手间在哪儿。”

西蒙在瑞顿的指引下去了洗手间，便秘了大约有二十分钟。他还是给自己来了点安非他命。

他看到洗手间里有还没安上去的铁杆，看来瑞顿这厮没有骗人，是刚住进公寓的。洗手台前只有一支牙刷，但他注意到瑞顿手上戴着一枚戒指。

西蒙弯腰捡起了铁杆，握在手里，大概有半个胳膊那么长。他走出洗手间，看到瑞顿在敲着计算器，计算那一沓文件。

当时，瑞顿在精神病医院里躺了一两天才醒过来，不过那儿的医生是按磕了迷幻药的治疗方案治疗的。头部没有什么损伤，庆幸那屋顶并不是很高。他醒来后，就被父母带回雷斯。

不久之后，他去了爱丁堡注册入学，选了预备科所学的专业，学的建筑土木，具体的专业名字瑞顿自己本人也不清楚，他都念不对专业的名字。

大学前一两年就靠奖学金继续去吸毒。只要上了大学，他的目的就达成了――离开雷斯，摆脱家人的束缚。

他因吸毒嫖娼被要求退学。办理退学手续的前一个月，母亲就去世了。

那时他才明白，一个人的离去也就意味着他失去了感情上的枷锁，他为他以后不用再与母亲的“命令”做斗争而感到很难过。

父亲对他而言只是个摆设，因为他只生活在雷斯里，不知道外面的世界，从瑞顿出去以后，父子俩的隔阂也就越来越大。

瑞顿用告来的八千英镑和剩下的奖学金又一次回到伦敦，他误打误撞进了会计这门行业。瑞顿讨厌主动和人说话，他觉得这份工作除了非常死板，也挺不错。

“你非要在这种时候，算这他妈的傻逼计算吗？”西蒙说。

瑞顿抬头正要看他，一个铁杆棍从头顶上压下来。还好瑞顿反应快，一边用胳膊去阻挡一边让身子后退。

他们便在这所高级公寓里开始了殴打，西蒙手上的武器让瑞顿想起他在雷斯的一个有暴力狂的朋友，他在雷斯待过一阵也把如何巧妙躲过人身暴力的技能学来了。人啊，果然是要打磨出来的。

“我操你奶奶的，我强奸你，哼？我操你姥姥的！你自个儿他妈说要出去卖淫的，是你这个婊子养的狗东西要出去站街的……你这个二逼怎么就是翻脸不认人呢，我日你个仙人……你害老子做了八年牢，你知道不！八年……而你在这八年里又去逍遥了……后来又吸毒了吧，你这个很好骗的白痴玩意儿竟然还他妈的考上了大学……我他妈也没想到你还有读书的料啊……我日你姥姥的，你这红毛孙子能不能把头发染回来我丫瞅你这娘们儿就不顺眼……你以为你这样就能做狗屎的人上人，人上人！你只不过是吸毒卖淫的臭傻逼……为了钱干出这臭傻逼事的臭傻逼人……你他妈知道不我盼星星盼月亮也盼着你能来牢里看下我，我只是想抽你一大嘴巴……我还发誓只要你来看我让我抽你一嘴巴子出狱后我就放你一马，你这厮连我出狱了都还不知道……你就是这么对待你的卖淫启蒙老师吗，我日你娘了个孙子的……”

西蒙越说越激动，下手也越来越狠。瑞顿身上也难免挨了几个打。当西蒙一把揪住瑞顿的衣领，准备要给他最后一个实打实的一拳时，西蒙突然停下来了，好像安非他命药效过了一样。

我骂累啦，瑞顿。看在你这有点娘们儿似的模样，我有点下不了手，不忍心往你脸上打拳。

西蒙突然软下声音，在窗边的黄昏里嘶哑地对瑞顿说：“呃……我想你了。你知道不。在牢里的时候。”

瑞顿的眼睛忘了眨，看着西蒙上下蠕动的喉结。他也愣住了。操。刚刚差点把我打到骨折这又表白是什么意思。

他努力去想他前几天替他朋友托运尸体的那个广场上，有一群洁白的鸽在飞翔。他要让自己看起来不在乎，他还看见了妻子在伦敦郊区的家里准备晚餐，等着孩子们放学回家；他又看见了十几年前母亲用见不到光一般绝望的神情看着他；他还知道，帝国大厦上蜂窝一般的办公室，来来回回快步走的白领们……

西蒙好像才反应过来，他刚刚说了什么鬼话。瑞顿整理了衣襟，在脑海里搜寻一些能应付人类情话的词。他恨不得眼下房间里有海洛因，给他们两个人来一针。瑞顿正要说，他跳下屋顶时也以为西蒙来看他了。但这话到瑞顿的嘴边却成了“你身上带了海洛因吗，我替你打一针。”

“嗯。”其实西蒙没带海洛因出门，工作的时候如果被发现带了这个，可是要完蛋的。他还是应了瑞顿的话。“海洛因，绝美的婊子……怎么会没有带呢。你说是不。”

西蒙沉默了，一动不动。瑞顿猜出来了，西蒙身上根本就没有货。

峡谷其实就是一片要吞噬整个天堂的大地，而瑞顿的眼睛就是这峡底不见底的绿水，此时群山开始纠纷，瑞顿吻了西蒙。

西蒙像新生儿一样望着他，说：“十几年前咱们还没有像这样亲吻过。操啊……天理难容。”

之后，他们又很久没有见面。西蒙不再做推销员了，因为他找到了瑞顿。但他没有问瑞顿的常驻地址和电话号码。好像这一切都没有发生过一样。

西蒙又找了黛安娜，他好久没有和女人做了，也不知道该上哪儿找妓。而黛安娜在家里也闲得发霉，偶尔来个婚外恋也没什么不好。

西蒙一进门就抱上了黛安娜，把手伸进她两腿之间抚摸，他没注意到客厅里坐着另外一个男人。

“天，操！瑞顿你他妈的怎么在这儿！”西蒙吓得抽回了手。“你别他妈告诉我是你俩结婚了。”

当然不是。瑞顿只是来坐客的。

“你俩继续啊。西蒙，继续操她啊！你不应该这么在意我的存在，我就是他妈爱装逼的下等人，我们雷斯的混球――对了，我现在才知道黛安娜也是苏格兰的――出来什么都不是，只配给伦敦佬做性爱的机器！操你的西蒙。”

瑞顿莫名有点火大，此时却又寂静如死。他起身又以懒洋洋的口吻说：“我去上个他妈的厕所。”

他直径去了洗手间，坐在马桶上抽了一根烟。烟快要吸完了，门突然被踢开，走进来的是西蒙。

“和我做吧，瑞顿。”

瑞顿生闷气，没吭声儿，继续抽他的烟。西蒙一把夺过他手里的烟，深深地吸了最后一口烟，便把它踩在脚下熄灭。西蒙解开皮带，把分身掏了出来，悬在瑞顿正眼前。

西蒙托住瑞顿的下巴固定他的脑袋，抬起一只脚踩在马桶后边的墙壁上，一顶跨就把阴茎插入了瑞顿的嘴里。

瑞顿迎合着他，抬手握住阴茎给他做活塞运动。技术还是很娴熟，娴熟得不像是和一个女人结婚了的二三十岁青年。瑞顿的技术就是那段堕落的历史的证明。

西蒙看到他握着阴茎的手正好是戴着结婚戒指的手，他性欲突然高涨，直接把他的脑袋顶到墙壁上。瑞顿被阴茎顶得一阵一阵呕吐感，面红耳赤，甚至被抽插得流眼泪。西蒙用拇指替他划走泪水，说：“当年你是不是就经常被口到流眼泪，你傻啊，你个傻逼啊，你可以咬他，也可以咬我啊。但是，今天不行。”西蒙撩拨起他耳鬓上的金发，划到他耳后。

黛安娜在客厅里听到瑞顿欲要呕吐而发出呜咽的声音，就知道他们在做什么了。她也不去管他们，在沙发上看起时尚杂志来。

西蒙扯着瑞顿的头发往下拽，逼迫他抬头看着自己。突然门铃响了，他们屏住了呼吸。

黛安娜的丈夫回来了。

他们衣衫不整地溜进黛安娜孩子的房间里，躲进衣柜里。

“妈了个巴子的这鸡巴就是软不下去啊！”西蒙握着拳头低声骂道。

瑞顿看了一眼觉得西蒙的性欲确实只增不减。他耸耸肩朝西蒙瘪嘴，表示自己也不知道该怎么办。

“愣着干什么？快把你屁眼拿出来借我插一下。”说着就摸到瑞顿的屁股把它撅起来，在一个狭窄的空间里进行爱事。

瑞顿发现了，西蒙总是喜欢拽着他头发操，他决定明天就去剃光头。这丫什么臭毛病谁给惯出来的……

“果然婊子还要放置一段时间再来操比较好，你这金毛杂种穴还是那么紧致，快把我鸡巴给夹没了你知道不。和毒品一样，毒瘾拖得越久，复吸的时候就越尼玛爽啊……”

“我过几天就回雷斯。雷斯是我的家乡，我一直没告诉你。”

“行啊，回老家又怎样？”

言下之意，瑞顿想让西蒙陪他回一次老家。但这丫被性欲冲昏了头脑，他也懒得解释了。

瑞顿回老家之前，去伦敦东区找西蒙的酒吧。瑞顿是开着自己的车来的，他接到西蒙后便自驾回雷斯。

西蒙没有驾照，但是会开车。瑞顿累了的时候，总会抱怨西蒙怎么不去考驾照。“你考一下他妈的又不会要你命，我日了你狗了，我困了……”

一路上颠簸把正熟睡的西蒙颠醒了，他还“晨勃”了起来。西蒙拍拍瑞顿想让他帮忙解决一下。

“你自己打飞机解决一下不行吗？”

“我就要你。”

瑞顿只好投降，把车停到公路加油站边上的停车场上。于是他们就开始了车震。

西蒙做的时候才发现瑞顿身上少了什么东西似的，摸索半天原来是少了一顶秀发。

“你这逼是不是成心的，剃光了头发。”

对，我是故意的，让你梦回他妈的寸头。

他们到了雷斯后，西蒙这才好好看看瑞顿的家乡，了解瑞顿的一切。

瑞顿到家的第一件事，就是放iggy的唱片。

“伙计，够可以啊！我好他妈有些阵子没听到iggy的音乐了。现在伦敦里都放些他丫啥电子舞曲……”

雷斯一栋栋高楼都在十年间拔地而起。一座城市，也随着岁月静静地生长，像一片被数字化了的丛林。

有一天，瑞顿和西蒙在吵架，吵着吵着竟跑起来了，像十几岁还没有堕落的乡间少年一样。

瑞顿被西蒙追着跑，他玩命跑，跑得都觉得外套特别碍事，直接脱下外套，继续跑。西蒙也奋力地去追，他享受前路瑞顿给他设的障碍，还有撞上的陌生人，大街小巷上的每个人都会回头朝他们破口大骂。没有警察，没有社工。雷斯的人们都知道，他们在玩你追我赶的游戏。

山重水复疑无路，柳暗花明也无路。瑞顿眼前没有路了，只有一堵墙，他敏捷地爬上墙，纵身一跃。

突然，西蒙听到一阵枪声。乌鸦瞬间从墙的那一头惊而飞起。

接着就是一个女人的尖叫，响彻了苍穹。

西蒙慌张地爬上墙壁。当他俯视看到一切后，他软得站不起身，也纵身摔了下去，和瑞顿一起倒在血泊中，只不过瑞顿已经死了。

原来在这面墙的背后，有一对玩性很大的夫妇。丈夫为了证明他的枪技多么好，便让妻子头顶一个苹果。这个丈夫不仅没有打中苹果，还误射中了正翻墙而跃的瑞顿。

十四岁的笑容就这样永远停止在一个枪声、尖叫声、汽笛声、人群簇拥声、乌鸦煽动翅膀之声、像鱼一样飘然自得的，像含着青草的小羊的云朵漂在天空中的声音里了。

它还销声匿迹在最后一个男人的声音里――西蒙朝天堂撕心裂肺的声音。

“马――克――”

从那以后，西蒙永远生活在雷斯里。再也没离开过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完，没有续篇了


End file.
